urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Greywalker series
The Greywalker series is written by Kat Richardson. ✮ Revenant paperback release: August 4, 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir-Detective Fantasy : A detective series with a supernatural twist, featuring PI Harper Blaine. : A fusion of hard-boiled mystery, supernatural fantasy, and Ludlumesque thriller. ~ Kat Richardson * Mysteries with a paranormal bent Brief Series Description or Overview Harper Blaine, a private investigator who can see ghosts, zombies, and the like, after being dead for two minutes, in Seattle, Washington, in the Greywalker series: ~ from Goodreads | Greywalker Lead's Species * Human ghost seer Primary Supe * Ghost—every kind of ghostly monster and dead beings What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Harper Blaine Books in Series Greywalker series: # Greywalker (2006) # Poltergeist (2007) # Underground (2008) # Vanished (2009) # Labyrinth (2010) # Downpour (2011) # Seawitch (2012) # Possession (2013) ~ Excerpt # Revenant (2014-HC) ~ Possible Final — Paperback: Aug 4, 2015 Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *3.5. "The Third Death of the Little Clay Dog" in Mean Streets (2009) ~ Anthology World Building Setting * Seattle, Washington Placces: * Madison Forrest House * Bellevue * The Grey * London * Portugal * Lisbon * Puget Sound Places: Grey, Madison Forrest House, Bellevue, St. John Hall, Fujisaka, Fremont, Oxy Park, Zip, Pioneer Square, Tsonoqua, Marysville, Sunset Lakes, Pike’s Market, The Supernatural Elements ✥ Supe Beings: Paranormal PI, The Grey, ghosts, spirits, vampires, witches, necromancers, poltergeists, revenants, zombies, Voodoo mages, Native American monster, mermaids, otter-people, tentacled merfolk, Chinese demons, Egyptian goddess, creature of ancient legend, bone mages, necromancy, Sirens, Irish Sea Hounds, beast that guards the Grey, mythical creatures, ancient cult, formerly-human Beast, Rey’s aura-seeing mother-in-law, possessed patient-client, ✥ Supe Things & Places: Ghost Division, black magic, ghost ship ('Seawitch'), time-travel, spell circles, maritime magic, tomb of a sleeping king, temple built of bones, necromantic cataclysm, government entity, ✥ Mythologies: Native American myth, Egyptian myth, Chinese myth Glossary: * The Grey: the thin line between the normal and paranormal worlds. * Pharaohn: ancient supernatural being—partly vampire and partly a forgotten ancient Egyptian deity * Vampires: standard; manipulative and scary, exist in both the Grey and the real world—undead, feed on blood and have vampire mojo but can’t stand sunlight, have to sleep in the day, cast no reflection and need to sleep in the dirt of their home 'Groups & Organizations': * Ghost Division: * World ✥ The Grey is a complex jumble of ghosts, chunks of time, forgotten places and magic that is interwoven with reality and is connected to the energy grid that powers the Grey. ~ Love Vampires Protagonist ✥ Harper Blaine is a private investigator who specializes in “strange” cases, and her mission is to keep the peace between the realms. ✥ Harper is a private investigator. Though that sounds a lot more glamorous than it is for the small time Seattle PI. At least until one of her clients tries to kill her and her injuries do cause her to die—at least for a little while. And when she came back, she could see things she never imagined existed. Now able to see an experience the Grey, she is faced with a world where ghosts, vampires and witches all demand her attention—and her client list has certainly become both more interesting and much much more frightening. Faced with a vampire coup, a lost vampire child trying to find his way in the world without a mentor, and a mysterious client seeking a haunted artefact; Harper has to investigate in ways she never had before—and finds her skills as a detective and a Greywalker in much demand. Of course, this very much results in her being thrown in at the deep end–and she must learn to swim even while desperately refusing to see the water. ~ Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: Greywalker by Kat Richardson, Book 1 of the Greywalker Series ✥ Following a savage assault, PI Harper Blaine lies clinically dead for two minutes. When she recovers, her perception of Seattle will never be the same. Along with mundane reality, she sees blowing grey mist and people who aren’t solid. Fearing for her sanity, she consults university professor Mara Danziger, who claims to be a witch. Mara tells confused, disbelieving Harper that the grey mist is the paranormal dimension, occupied by ghosts, monsters and other unspeakable things. Harper’s head injury has turned her into a “greywalker” who can not only perceive the grey but touch and enter it—if she has the skill and the courage. ~ GREYWALKER by Kat Richardson | Kirkus Main Supporters ✥ Mara Danziger: Irish professor of geology at the University of Washington and witch. Married to Ben Danziger, and mother of Brian. She can also see the Grey and acts as Harper's guide and mentor to dealing with the Grey. ✥ Ben Danziger: Professor of languages and linguistics at the University of Washington. Married to Mara Danziger, father of Brian. Theoretician when it comes to the Grey as he cannot himself see it, but still an expert in the paranormal. Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart *Characters - Greywalker Wiki *Greywalker Series ~ Char lists Author Kat Richardson * Website: News « Kat Richardson * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Detective Fiction Bio: Kat Richardson is a cross-genre writer, creating a combination of Science Fiction/Fantasy and Mystery/Crime no matter how hard she tries to write something else--although she has tried her hand at a bit of almost everything else, as well. Kat was born in California and survived growing up in a small college town under the LA smog shield long enough to earn a BA in Magazine Editing from Cal. State Long Beach. Kat currently lives on a sailboat in Seattle with her husband, two ferrets, and a very crotchety old cat. ~ Fantastic Fiction * Full Bio: About the Author « Kat Richardson Cover Artist Artist: Chris McGrath— Website: Chris McGrath.com Other Contributors Audio Book Narrator: Mia Barron — source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc Trade, Roc Hardcover, Piatkus * Author Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 341 pages, Pub: Oct 3rd 2006, ISBN: 045146107X * Bk-2: Paperback, 338 pages, Pub: Aug 7th 2007—ISBN: 0451461509 * Bk-3: Hardcover, 344 pages, Pub: Aug 5th 2008—ISBN: 0451462122 * Bk-3: Paperback, 354 pages, Pub: Aug 4th 2009—ISBN: 0451462831 * Bk-4: Hardcover, 368 pages, Pub: Aug 4th 2009—ISBN: 0451462777 * Bk-4: Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: Aug 3rd 2010—ISBN: 0451462998 * Bk-5: Hardcover, 368 pages, Pub: August 3rd 2010—ISBN: 0451463366 * Bk-5: Paperback, 340 pages, Pub: —August 2nd 2011ISBN: 0451463692 * Bk-6: Hardcover, 368 pages, Pub: August 2nd 2011 by—ISBN: 0451463986 * Bk-6: Paperback, 344 pages, Pub: July 3rd 2012 by Roc—ISBN: 0451464265 * Bk-7: Hardcover, 1st Edition, 338 pages, Pub: August 7th 2012—ISBN: 0451464559 * Bk-7: Paperback, 341 pages, Pub: July 2nd 2013 by Roc—ISBN: 0451415450 * Bk-8: Hardcover, 1st Edition, 368 pages, Pub: August 6th 2013—ISBN: 0451465121 * Bk-8: Paperback, 335 pages, Pub: July 1st 2014 by Roc—ISBN: 0451465458 * Bk-9: Hardcover, 464 pages, Pub: August 5th 2014—ISBN: 0451465288 * Bk-9: Paperback, 384 pages, Pub: August 4th 2015—ISBN: 0451468368 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Greywalker (2006): When Harper comes to in the hospital, she begins to feel a bit ...strange. She sees things that can only be described as weird-shapes emerging from a foggy grey mist, snarling teeth, creatures roaring.But Harper's not crazy. Her "death" has made her a Greywalker-able to move between our world and the mysterious, cross-over zone where things that go bump in the night exist. And her new gift (or curse) is about to drag her into that world of vampires and ghosts, magic and witches, necromancers and sinister artifacts. Whether she likes it or not. ~Goodreads | Greywalker (Greywalker, #1) by Kat Richardson — Supes: The Grey, vampires, witches, necromancers, ghosts, and other supernatural creatures ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Poltergeist (2007): In the days leading up to Halloween, Harper's been hired by a university research group that is attempting to create an artificial poltergeist. The head researcher suspects someone is faking the phenomena, but Harper's investigation reveals something else entirely—they've succeeded. And when one of the group's members is killed in a brutal and inexplicable fashion, Harper must determine whether the killer is the ghost itself, or someone all too human. ~ Poltergeist (Greywalker, #2) — Supes: Potergeist, creation of a poltergeist in a psychological experiment, psychological experiments, mediums, ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Underground (2008): Pioneer Square's homeless are turning up dead and mutilated, and zombies have been seen roaming the underground—the city buried beneath modern Seattle. When Harper's friend Quinton believes he may be implicated in the deaths, he persuades her to investigate. But the killer is no mere murderer—it is a creature of ancient legend. And Harper must deal with both the living and the dead to stop the monster and its master…...unless they stop her first ~ Underground (Greywalker, #3) — Supes: zombies in Seattle, powerful monster of Native American myth, ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Vanished (2009): For Harper Blaine, her own case may prove the most difficult to solve. Why did she—as opposed to others with near-death experiences-become a Greywalker? When Harper digs into her own past, she unearths some unpleasant truths about her father's early death as well as a mysterious puzzle. Forced by some very demanding vampires to take on an investigation in London, she soon discovers her present troubles in England are entangled with her dark past back in Seattle—and her ultimate destiny as a Greywalker. ~ Vanished (Greywalker, #4) — Supes: Vampires, ghosts, Egyptian goddess, tergeists, golems, Pharaohn (part vampire–ancient Egyptian deity) ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Labyrinth (2010): Harper Blaine was your average small-time P. I. until she died-for two minutes. Now she's a Greywalker, walking the line between the living world and the paranormal realm. There are others who know about her new powers—others with powerful tools and evil intentions, and now that the man who "killed" her has been murdered, the police are also paying close attention. That means Harper has to watch her step while searching for the ghost of her "killer"—who could be a valuable clue in the puzzle of Harper's past and her father's death, as well as a key to figuring out who's trying to manipulate her new powers and why. But with her growing powers pulling her into the Grey, Harper might not be able to come back out. ~ Labyrinth (Greywalker, #5) — Supes: Pharaohn, father's ghost, ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Downpour (2011): After being shot in the back and dying—again—Harper has lost many of her powers. Now, if the Greywalker dies one more time, she won’t be coming back. Harper’s only respite from the chaos is her work. But while conducting an investigation in the Olympic Peninsula, she sees a ghostly car accident and finds a victim who insists he was murdered, blaming the nearby picturesque community of Sunset Lakes—called “Blood Lake” by locals. Harper soon learns that beneath the icy waters of the lake hides a terrible power and a host of hellish beings—both of which are held under the thrall of a sinister cabal that will use the darkest of arts to achieve their fiendish ends… ~ Downpour (Greywalker, #6) — Supes: Voodoo mages and Chinese demons ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Seawitch (2012): A quarter century ago, the Seawitch cruised away from her dock and disappeared with everyone on board. Now, the boat has mysteriously returned to her old berth in Seattle and the insurance company has hired Harper to find out what happened. But Harper is not the only one investigating. Seattle Police Detective Rey Solis is a good cop, albeit one who isn’t comfortable with the creepy cases that always seem to end up in Harper’s lap. As they explore the abandoned vessel, Harper and Solis discover a cabin containing symbols drawn in human blood, revealing the ghost ship’s grave history. As Solis focuses on the possible murder of a passenger’s wife, Harper’s investigation leads her to a powerful being who may be responsible for the disappearance of the Seawitch’s passengers and crew. And while their searches lead Harper and Solis in different directions, they will need to put aside their differences to solve a deadly mystery twenty-five years in the making… ~ Seawitch (Greywalker, #7) — Supes: Seawitch (ship), ghost ship, ghosts, tentacled merfolk, powerful witches, otter-people, spell circles, maritime magic, shipwrecks, formerly-human Beast, Rey’s aura-seeing mother-in-law ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—Possession (2013): When a comatose woman suddenly wakes up and starts painting scenes she’s never witnessed, with a skill she’s never had, medical science has no explanation. As more bizarre phenomena manifest, even her doctors start to wonder if the woman may be possessed. Frustrated and frightened, the patient’s sister reluctantly turns to Greywalker Harper Blaine to discover who—or what—is occupying her sister’s body. As Harper digs into the case of apparent possession, she discovers other patients struck with the same mystifying afflictions and a disturbing connection to one of the most gruesome stories in Washington’s history. ~ Possession (Greywalker, #8) — Supes: possessed patient-client, travel through layers of time, government entity ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—Revenant (2014): Turmoil, sickness, and destruction are sweeping through Europe—and its effects are being felt all the way across the world in Seattle. Harper Blaine and her lover, Quinton, suspect that Quinton’s father, James Purlis—and his terrifying Ghost Division—are involved. Following a dark trail of grotesque crimes and black magic across the Old World, the pair slowly draws closer to their quarry. But finding and dismantling the Ghost Division won’t be enough to stop the horror that Purlis has unwittingly set in motion. An ancient and forgotten cult has allied with Quinton’s mad father. And their goals are far more nightmarish than Harper and Quinton—or even Purlis—could ever imagine. The pursuit leads to Portugal, where the desecrated tomb of a sleeping king and a temple built of bones recall Harper’s very first paranormal case and hold clues to the cult’s true intentions. Harper and Quinton will need all the help they can get to avert a necromantic cataclysm that could lay waste to Europe and drag the rest of the world to the brink of war. ~ Revenant (Greywalker, #9) — Supes: Ghost Division, black magic, ancient cult, tomb of a sleeping king and a temple built of bones, Portugal, bone mages, necromancy, First Sentences # Greywalker (2006) — I'd been surprised when the guy belted me. # Poltergeist (2007) — I sat in a boxlike office for twenty-three minutes as Professor Gartner Tuckman told me that he and a motley group of strangers had made a ghost. # Underground (2008) — If ghosts and monsters had someone else to harass, my life would have been a lot quieter, like it was before I died. # Vanished (2009) — When I was a kid, my life seemed to be run by other people's designs and not by mine. # Labyrinth (2010) — Maybe he should have been more worried about the ghost detector going off. # Downpour (2011) — Prologue: I have a habit of dying. / Chapter One: There was something deeply wrong with the Lake Crescent; I know it even before I saw the accident that wasn't there. # Seawitch (2012) — Prologue: I'm trying to break my habit of dying / Chapter One: The news called it a ghost ship. # Possession (2013) — Prologue: I don't like dying. / Chapter One: I don' usually acquire clients in secondhand stores. # Revenant (2014-HC) — Prologue: Death doesn't frighten me. We're old friends by now. / Chapter One: I woke in a coffin and knew the rat had died. Quotes *Kat Richardson Quotes (Author of Greywalker) *Greywalker Series ~ Shelfari — Quotes for each book Read Alikes (similar elements) P.I. dealing with the supernatural: * Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher * Nightside series by Simon R. Green * Vicki Pettersson by Tanya Huff P.I. Monster hunt subgenre: * Cal Leandros series by Rob Thurman * Greywalker series by Kat Richardson * Remy Chandler series by Thomas E. Sniegoski ~ Author Read-alikes | concretefantasy Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia & Notes ~ Ranked on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) GR Lists: *Lists That Contain Greywalker (Greywalker, #1) by Kat Richardson *Lists That Contain Poltergeist (Greywalker, #2) by Kat Richardson *Lists That Contain Underground (Greywalker, #3) by Kat Richardson *Lists That Contain Vanished (Greywalker, #4) by Kat Richardson *Lists That Contain Labyrinth (Greywalker, #5) by Kat Richardson *Lists That Contain Downpour (Greywalker, #6) by Kat Richardson *Lists That Contain Seawitch (Greywalker, #7) by Kat Richardson *Lists That Contain Possession (Greywalker, #8) by Kat Richardson *Lists That Contain Revenant (Greywalker, #9) by Kat Richardson See Also * Kat Richardson * 2014 UF Release Schedule * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Greywalker Novels « Kat Richardson *Goodreads | Greywalker series by Kat Richardson *Kat Richardson - ff *Harper Blaine / Greywalker - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Greywalker Series ~ Shelfari *Greywalker Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog *Kat Richardson - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Freebies & Excerpts: * PSC: Story and giveaway by Kat Richardson | Tynga's Reviews *Book Bites: Greywalker by Kat Richardson | Bitten by Books *Possession (Excerpt) by Kat Richardson | Tor.com Summaries: *The Greywalker Series by Kat Richardson — Thrillers, Horror, Comics *Kat Richardson and the Greywalker Series | Caffeinated Book Reviewer *Greywalker novels - Greywalker Wiki *Review: Greywalker Series {Books 1-4} by Kat Richardson | Larissa and Friends' Bookish Life Characters, World, etc: *Greywalker - Greywalker Wiki *FAQ « Kat Richardson *Characters - Greywalker Wiki *Greywalker Series ~ Shelfari Series Reviews: *Review: Greywalker Series {Books 1-4} by Kat Richardson | Larissa and Friends' Bookish Life Reviews: *Kat Richardson | RT Book Reviews - all books, list of reviews 1. Greywalker (2006) *Greywalker by Kat Richardson - Book Review ~ Love Vampires *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: Greywalker, Book 1 *The SF Site Featured Review: Greywalker *Book Review: Greywalker by Kat Richardson | MuggleNet.com Blog *Book Whispers: Review: Greywalker *GREYWALKER by Kat Richardson | Kirkus *Book Review: “Greywalker” (#1) — life of a female bibliophile *Lesa's Book Critiques: Greywalker by Kat Richardson *Book Review of Underworld a Greywalker novel by SE Mathews | Humanities 360 *Malin's Blog of Books: #CBR6 Book 81: "Greywalker" by Kat Richardson *Audiobook Review: Greywalker by Kat Richardson | Rabid Reads *Book Review: Greywalker by Kat Richardson | Blogcritics * 2. Poltergeist (2007) *Poltergeist #2 by Kat Richardson : Book Review ~ Love Vampires *Poltergeist #2 - SFRevu Review *Review: “Poltergeist” #2 – Kat Richardson | life of a female bibliophile *Audiobook Review: Poltergeist by Kat Richardson | Rabid Reads *Review – Poltergeist (Greywalker, Book 2) by Kat Richardson (4/5 stars) *#TalkSupe: Poltergeist by Kat Richardson *Book Review: Poltergeist by Kat Richardson | MuggleNet.com Blog *BookLoons Reviews - Poltergeist by Kat Richardson 3. Underground (2008) *[http://fantasybookcritic.blogspot.com/2008/08/underground-by-kat-richardson.html Fantasy Book Critic: "Underground" by Kat Richardson] *Underground #3 by Kat Richardson : Book Review ~ Love Vampires *Review–Underground (Book 3) - Hidden in the pages *SFRevu Review *TalkSupe: Underground #3 by Kat Richardson *Darque Reviews: Underground by Kat Richardson *Book Review: Underground by Kat Richardson | MuggleNet.com Blog *Gumshoe Review - Underground #3 *Underground - A Greywalker Novel - Book 3 4. Vanished (2009) *Vanished by Kat Richardson : Book Review ~ Love Vampires *#TalkSupe: Vanished by Kat Richardsom *SFRevu Review *Graeme's Fantasy Book Review: ‘Vanished’ – Kat Richardson (Roc/Piatkus) *Book Review: Vanished by Kat Richardson | MuggleNet.com Blog *MuggleNet — MuggleNet Blog Book Review: Vanished by Kat... 5. Labyrinth (2010) *Labyrinth by Kat Richardson : Book Review ~ Love Vampires *Review: Labyrinth by Kat Richardson - Smexy Books 6. Downpour (2011) *Downpour by Kat Richardson : Book Review ~ Love Vampires *Review: Downpour by Kat Richardson | All Things Urban Fantasy *Downpour (Greywalker #6) by Kat Richardson | The Ranting Dragon *Genre Go Round Reviews: Downpour-Kat Richardson *ARC Review & Giveaway: Downpour | That's What I'm Talking About 7. Seawitch (2012) *Seawitch: a Greywalker #7 - Kings River Life Magazine *Review of Seawitch (Greywalker #7) | The Ranting Dragon *Review: Seawitch (Greywalker #7) | All Things Urban Fantasy 8. Possession (2013) *Possession By Kat Richardson | Kings River Life Magazine *Audiobook Review – Possession (Greywalker, Book 8) by Kat Richardson (4/5 stars) *A Book Obsession..: Kirsten Reviews: Possession #8 by Kat Richardson *URBAN FANTASY “Revenant: A Greywalker Novel” BY KAT RICHARDSON | Book Junkiez *Book Review: Possession by Kat Richardson | Paranormal Haven *Possession by Kat Richardson | Caffeinated Book Reviewer *Possession - A Greywalker Novel ~ Night Owls *Review: Possession by Kat Richardson | That's What I'm Talking About... *Sheep Book Review: Possession by Kat Richardson | I Smell Sheep 9. Revenant (2014) *The Qwillery: Release Day Review: Revenant by Kat Richardson *URBAN FANTASY “Revenant: A Greywalker Novel” BY KAT RICHARDSON | Book Junkiez Interviews: *Seawitch: a Greywalker novel by Kat Richardson: Book Review/Interview | Kings River Life Magazine Artist: *Christian McGrath - Summary Bibliography Author: *Kat Richardson *Kat Richardson - Wikipedia *ParaNormalRomance: Kat Richardson Community: *Greywalker Forum - CriticalFumble.net Forums *Greywalker Wiki *What Fresh Hell...? *My Own Personal Grey | Kat Richardson's weblog *Kat Richardson (katrchrdsn) on Twitter *Kat Richardson - About - Google+ *(7) Kat Richardson ~ fan FB *(7) Kat Richardson ~ Author FB *Kat Richardson - YouTube *the league of reluctant adults Gallery of Book Covers 1. Greywalker (2006) .jpg|1. Greywalker (2006—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=7 2. Poltergeist (2007).jpg|2. Poltergeist (2007—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=9 3. Underground (2008).jpeg|3. Underground (2008—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=144 3.5. "The Third Death of the Little Clay Dog"-Meanstreets (2009).jpg|3.5. Mean Streets (2009) anthology: "The Third Death of the Little Clay Dog" by Kat Richardson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3475145-mean-streets 4. Vanished (2009).jpg|4. Vanished (2009—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=13 5. Labyrinth (2010).jpg|5. Labyrinth (2010—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=15 6. Downpour (2011).jpg|6. Downpour (2011—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=647 7. Seawitch (2012).jpg|7. Seawitch (2012—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=1147 8. Possession (2013).jpg|8. Possession (2013—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=1609 Revenant (Greywalker #9) by Kat Richardson.jpg|9. Revenant (Aug 5, 2014—Greywalker series) by Kat Richardson—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://katrichardson.com/?page_id=1767 Category:Ghosts as main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Zombies Category:Necromancers Category:Voodoo and Hoodoo Category:Mages Category:Mermaids and Mermen Category:Sea Faeries and Creatures Category:Sirens Category:Cultists Category:Monsters Category:Asian, Hindu Mythology Category:Egyptian, Sumerian, Persian, Mid-East Mythology Category:Native American Magic Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Set in Seattle or Portland Category:Set in Europe‎ Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Noir UF